


Between Worlds

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch has to go to London right after Starsky was rescued from Simon Marcus's thugs. These are his thoughts as he writes in his diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I also created a song-vid for this story sometime back.  
> It's on YouTube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tV4EPIeX4Ak  
> as well as on my website www.samudee.com  
> That's my very first song vid, so it isn't that good! :)

**Date: January 4 th 1977, London**

 Feels like I'm in another world.

Why did I agree to come to London? I shouldn't have… but…

I won't be able to sleep a wink tonight. I was tired, my mind unsettled. It kept on wandering along paths that I didn’t want to take.  Like the path I would have walked by myself ( _or not_ ) if I didn’t get to Starsky on time.

It's hard to even imagine we found and rescued Starsky from Simon Marcus's goons, just two days ago. Feels like a lifetime has passed.

I was about to leave the squad room yesterday when Dobey approached me.

_"There's another Marcus on the loose," he said._

_"What?" I asked. "Another Marcus?"_ _Just when I thought we were done with Simon Marcus and his cult._

_Harian Marcus, Simon's brother, who had been a patient at the Cane Hill psychiatric hospital in London had disappeared right after Simon Marcus was arrested._

_"What was Harian Marcus doing in London?" I asked Dobey._

_"Apparently that's where Simon grew up. He had moved to the US somewhere in the late sixties, but his brother, Harian Marcus, had stayed back."_

_"So… why was he at Cane Hill?"_

_"Harian was arrested in 1975 for crimes similar to those committed by Simon Marcus. He had formed a cult of devil worshippers and kidnapped young girls as sacrifices for Satan."_

_"Geez. So how the hell did he end up in a hospital?"_

_"Insanity defense."_

_"And what do the London Police want from us? I'm sure their capable of finding their criminals."_

_"James Wright, the detective who had arrested Harian, disappeared a day after Harian had run away from the hospital." Dobey wiped the sweat beads from his forehead, avoiding my stare._

_I wasn't going to like what Dobey had to say._

_Dobey continued. "You found Starsky. They want you to help them find their detective. It could be just a matter of seconds. James Wright's partner, Detective David Taylor called me personally, requesting your help, Hutch. But you don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to."_

Perfect line to send me on my guilt trip.

 

**January 5 th 1977, London.**

The world was a safer place with Simon behind bars. It would be even better with Harian out of the picture.

This wasn't what I really wanted or where I wanted to be right now, but… here I am. Looking for Simon Marcus's brother in Cane Hill, London, before he could murder another man, another detective, another partner, another _Starsky_.

But why did it have to happen now?

Just when I had made up mind about telling Starsky how I really felt about him, Simon Marcus's cult kidnapped him. And now, this trip to London.

Was this a sign? A warning that I shouldn’t do it? That I shouldn't tell Starsky that I love him? That I'm _in love_ with him?

I didn't want to leave Starsky by himself. Not now. Not like this. He wasn’t back to his normal self. He wouldn't even talk about what happened to him. I wanted to be with _my_ Starsky. When I wasn't around, who would keep away the monsters that terrorized him at night?

_"I'll be alright, Hutch. Go get the bastard. I know you can do this. I know you want to do this," said Starsky, sensing my reluctance to take this assignment._

_Starsky just knew me too well._

_"I don’t want to be away from you," I confessed. That was the only reason why I didn't want to go to London. I wouldn’t have thought twice if this was another operation on which Starsky and I were together._

_"Dobey has me on sick leave. Doesn't want to see me around the precinct for a couple of days. I will take some days off and stay with Ma. You know… she'd like that, and you can go to London without worrying about me."_

_Starsky touched my cheek gently. I leaned towards the butterfly pressure on my face, taking in all the warmth radiating through his fingers._

_"The real question here is whether you'd be alright without me, Blondie?"_

_I didn't have to open my eyes to see those dark blue eyes, watching me, all concerned._

_"I'll be fine," I lied. But Starsky knew me. So it wasn't a lie. Was it?_

**January 6 th 1977, London.**

I woke up in the middle of the night, not being able to sleep, not being able to escape the lucid nightmares. I'm sure I screamed for Starsky.

Who protected whom? The truth is… Starsky kept the monsters away from me. Without him around, the devils had a free pass to keep on taunting me at night.

London nights are too long. I don't think I'll be able to last that many days without Starsky to keep me together. Not being able call him or hear his voice, I feel lost. Starsky always found me when I got lost, and lost myself. He came back to me when I thought I lost him, once? Twice?  What about the next time?

**January 7 th 1977, London.**

We haven't found Harian, yet, but I think we're on the right track. One of his cult members is in custody. The man turned himself in because he had _had enough_. Harian Marcus had sacrificed his sister to Satan. He doesn't know where Harian is, but he said _'you should look in places touched by the untouched.'_

I hate riddles. Wish Huggy was with me. I'm looking for Starsky all over again.

How can a place be untouched- No, wait… he said, touched by the untouched… _untouched_. Did he mean virgins?

_"Do you know of any abandoned monasteries or convents in this area?" I asked Taylor._

_He came up with three places._

_Harian Marcus wasn't in any of them._

_"What about prevailing monasteries?"_

_Taylor found two._

_The devil had not stepped into any of those, either._

**January 8 th 1977, London.**

We found Harian. His followers were hiding him in an abandoned schoolhouse in the country side of Surrey.  We also found James Wright; beaten up, tortured, and almost dead.

I don't think I'll ever forget the pain that covered Taylor's eyes when he saw Wright, tied up, bruised, bloody and unconscious, in one of the school buildings. He couldn’t take his eyes off Wright. Did they love each other like Starsky and I?

Were they lovers?

Was this how other people saw Starsky and me? Was it obvious to others around us? Do they wonder whether we love each other?

Does Starsky wonder whether I love him, this way? _This way_? What way is that?

 

**January 9 th 1977, London.**

Time to go home. Not the one with walls, but the one that has no barriers, doors or windows…

_Starsky… please bring me home._

**January 10 th 1977, Los Angeles.**

I thought I heard the phone ring when I was in the shower. Was that Starsky?

I called him back, but no one picked up the phone. _Where are you, Starsk?_

It's so cold. I don't think I had ever experienced a cold winter like this in LA. I don’t think I had ever _felt_ a winter when Starsky was with me.

I had to talk to Starsky. I had to hear his voice. There's so much to tell him. So much to make up for the lost time.

It's time; time to tell that I love him.

I can hear footsteps outside getting closer and closer.

I don't have to find Starsky. He always finds me.

*************************************************

 


End file.
